This study is intended to ascertain the frequency, cause, and optimal treatment of alcoholic ketoacidosis, an acute metabolic disorder of alcohol abusers. The cause of this syndrome is unknown and no clear relationship to the presence of systemic alcohol has as yet been established. Studies will be conducted to evaluate the incidence and severity of this syndrome by clinical observation and laboratory tests. In addition to measurements of arterial pH and blood gases, analyses of venous blood for ethanol, acetaldehyde, electrolytes, ketone bodies, lactate, pyruvate, free fatty acids, cortisol, growth hormone, and insulin will be carried out. The effect of a small amount of insulin on the course of the acute syndrome will be evaluated.